One-Shots
by psycho1221
Summary: A collection of one-shot Psych stories. Shules!
1. Chapter 1

Psycho1221's SongFics

Note: Short, one-shot Song Fanfictions for Shules. I do not own Psych or these songs.

Overall rating: T for possible language.

Chapter 1: I Won't Let Go

Warnings: Character Death (not main character though)

Song: I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts

I love this song, and it came on while my iPod was on shuffle. I immediately thought of Shules.

This one-shot is rated K

I do not own the song/lyrics of I Won'T Let Go. They all belong to their respectful owners.

PSYCH

"It's like a storm

that cuts a path

it breaks your will

it feels like that"

(Rascal Flatts' lyrics)

PSYCH

"Jules, sweetheart." Shawn looked over at her. She sighed and began picking at the fabric of her t shirt. They were laying in their bed together. It was late at night but neither Shawn or Juliet thought they would sleep anyway.

"It's okay to cry." He wiped away his own unexpected tears and pulled Juliet up against his body.

"I just..." She began. Juliet never finished, as she broke down in sobs quickly. Shawn held on tighter and tried to stifle more tears but failed. He ended up burying his face in her hair and taking in her scent.

"I'm so sorry Jules."

"Why? I could have jumped in front of him-" Juliet's voice wavered as an image of Lassiter lying pale on the ground entered her mind.

"No! Don't say that." Shawn pleaded.

"I was right there Shawn. I could have tried harder to save him!"

"You did everything you could and I'm proud of you for that. Carlton would never have wanted you to take..." Shawn paused and took a deep breath. "the bullet for him." He finished.

PSYCH

"You think you're lost

but you're not lost

on your own

you're not alone"

(Rascal Flatts' lyrics)

PSYCH

Shawn wiped away Juliet's tears.

"I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too, even though Lassiter and I weren't exactly close. But I'm here for you Jules, and I won't ever leave you."

Juliet didn't respond, only snuggled farther into Shawn's side. He wrapped his arms tight around her and pressed his lips to her temple.

"I love you Jules." Shawn whispered into her ears.

"I'll never leave." He repeated, whispering into Juliet's ear. Shawn felt her relax a little into his arms as tears began soaking through his shirt.

"You're never alone." Shawn kept reassuring Juliet.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide, filled with fear. Juliet's voice quavered with unshed tears as she began.

"I lost Carlton so quickly Shawn! I could lose you like that too!"

Shawn didn't know how to respond.

"I'll always love you." He told her a few minutes later.

PSYCH

"I will stand by you

I will help you through

when you've done all you can do

and you can't cope"

(Rascal Flatts' lyrics)

PSYCH

Shawn continued on.

"I will help you through this baby. That's what we need to do. That's why I'm here, and why I'll always be here." Juliet tried to smile but failed.

"I didn't tell anybody yet." She whispered through her tears.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Carlton..." Juliet's body was raked with sobs. He patiently waited for her to keep going.

"Carlton took the bullet for me!" She yelled out.

'Thank you so much.' Shawn thought, squeezing his eyes shut.

"It should have been me."

"No, it shouldn't have. Why do you think he took it if he thought you should be the one?"

"Carlton was my partner. He had to." Juliet whispered. Shawn placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up to look at him. Tears rolled down, wetting it.

"No he didn't Jules. And I'm very thankful he was brave enough to."

PSYCH

"I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

and I won't let go"

(Rascal Flatts' lyrics)

PSYCH

Juliet looked down at the sheets again and began crying harder. Shawn wiped her eyes, hugging her to his body.

"I will always be here for you, no matter what you need Jules."

Shawn began rubbing circles on her back, feeling relieved as Juliet's breathing slowed. He dried any tears remaining on her cheeks and looked upward. Shawn finally spoke his mind out loud.

"Thanks Carlton.." He felt a little uncomfortable calling Lassiter by his first name but at the same time it was right. Juliet stirred and he worried she had heard him talking, but nothing happened. Shawn fell asleep with his lips pressed to Juliet's forehead, a hand rubbing her back.

PSYCH

That's the end! This one was sort of short though. :(

If there is a song you think would be good for one of these, leave a review with the name of the song! Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

You might already know, but I've changed this title to One Shots because not all of them are going to be songfics, and I'd just rather put all of them in the same place. :)

Here is the first regular one-shot. No song.

Sorry for the slow update! I had trouble looking for songs and yes, I will take your suggestions, I just have to get around to reading them.

Summary: How Shawn and Juliet spend rainy Saturdays.

Shules fluff!

Rated: K

PSYCH

Juliet's eyelids fluttered open. She was trapped in Shawn's tight but comforting embrace. He stirred as she slid out but didn't wake. Juliet walked quietly to the kitchen, stopping to look out the window as she passed it. Dark clouds were gathering outside and Juliet shuddered when thunder shook her house. Their house.

"Another stormy day. Great." She thought aloud. Juliet sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal and flipped on the kitchen TV. There was nothing different on the weather channel, just them calling for thunderstorms like they had been all week. Luckily it was Saturday and Juliet didn't have to drag herself out of bed and go to work.

Sneaking up behind her, Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet from behind. She tensed but upon realizing who it was, relaxed.

"Shawn." She said quietly.

"More rain today?" He asked.

"Mhm." Juliet hummed. Shawn picked up her dishes and brought them to the sink. He walked back over to Juliet and pulled her off the seat. They stood there as she burrowed her head into Shawn's chest to avoid the thunder. He wrapped his arms around Juliet and rested his chin on her head.

"What should we do today?" She finally asked.

Shawn smirked and walked over to the living room, returning with a DVD.

"Not The Breakfast Club again!" Juliet groaned, still smiling.

"C'mon Jules! We haven't watched it in like," Shawn began counting on his fingers and gasped.

"SIX DAYS! That's almost a week!" Juliet laughed at how he sounded genuinely upset. She sighed sarcastically but Shawn picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Juliet grinned and grabbed a blanket as he put her down. Shawn sat next to Juliet and covered both of them up with it.

Shawn frowned.

"Something's not right."

"What?" Juliet asked, confused.

"Popcorn! We need popcorn."

"It's ten in the morning Shawn. We don't need popcorn. It's bad enough we're watching a movie this early." Juliet said, laughing.

"There is nothing wrong with a little snack food in the morning." Shawn said, trying to convince her. After that Juliet gave in and waited patiently for their food to finish in the microwave.

"Don't play the movie without me!" Shawn called desperately from the kitchen.

"I won't." Juliet said.

Returning from the kitchen, Shawn handed Juliet a bowl of popcorn and played the movie. However, neither of them really paid any attention to it. Throughout the whole thing, Shawn was trying to impress Juliet by throwing a piece of popcorn up into the air and catching it in his mouth. He missed most of the time, resulting in Juliet trying herself.

"Hah!" She called once as a corneal fell into her mouth.

"That's only a corneal. It doesn't count." Shawn pouted.

"Well the rest got bad by landing on the carpet so many times." Juliet said. Shawn pretended to look hurt. She smiled and moved closer to her boyfriend.

"Does my pain appeal to you?" Shawn asked, acting shocked.

When Juliet didn't respond because she was too busy laughing, Shawn pulled her into a bear hug. She struggled trying to get out of it for a few seconds but gave up and fell into his embrace. They stopped moving and Juliet was left resting on her boyfriend's chest. She felt her body move up and down with his and relaxed.

"I love you Jules." Shawn said suddenly as she placed her hand under his shirt, laying across his stomach.

Juliet was surprised with her quick response.

"I love you too."

It felt so natural to say. So normal. Shawn smiled at her and placed a kiss on her temple. They were left with silence. Nothing but the credits music in the background and a soft roll of thunder out in the distance. Juliet could lay there in Shawn's arms all day. And that was exactly what they did.

They agreed on TV shows neither watched, too immersed in each other. Unsurprisingly Shawn popped in some unknown 80's movie trying to get Juliet to like it. She ignored his efforts and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Finally he gave up altogether and shut off the TV. Juliet moved up to give him a quick kiss but settled back down into his arms. Shawn placed his lips on her head again as lightening flashed, thunder rolled, and the storm grew closer.

Not even thunderstorms could shake them.

PSYCH

Yes, that last quote may have been from Let Love Bleed Red by Sleeping With Sirens. I hope you enjoyed. Kind of short though.


	3. Chapter 3

One-Shots : Songfic

Song: Kiss Me

Artist: Ed Sheeran

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or the lyrics to this song. I'm not earning any money by making this. :)

Rated: K

Summary: Just some cute Shules fluff at night.

PSYCH

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

Hold me in your arms

(Ed Sheeran's lyrics)

PSYCH

"Jules!" Shawn whined, patting the bed beside him. She smiled at her boyfriend and climbed in. Almost immediately he pulled Juliet into his arms and buried his nose in her hair.

She pulled a blanket over both of them and turned to face him, placing her face in Shawn's chest. Juliet wrapped her arms around him. They sat in that position for what could have been seconds, minutes, hours, neither had an idea. But it didn't matter.

PSYCH

Your heart's against my chest

Lips pressed to my neck

I've fallen for your eyes

But they don't know me yet

PSYCH

Pressed against him, Juliet felt safe. Their hearts were beating together as she pushed her lips into his neck.

Shawn looked down into Juliet's eyes. She stared up at him and he let himself get lost in the sea of blue.

"What?" She asked, confused. Shawn didn't respond, just pulled her closer. He took in her scent and cringed when a tear formed in the corner of his eye. Shawn wiped it away as memories flooded back.

Memories he wanted to let go of.

The two times he broke her heart.

It was a miracle she even wanted him after what he did to her. And Shawn was so grateful for that.

PSYCH

And the feeling I forget

I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

Wanna be loved

PSYCH

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They stayed in that position for as long as they could, until Juliet pulled away to breathe. She looked happy but puzzled. Shawn moved closer, their foreheads pressed together. Close talking.

"Why-" Juliet questioned.

"Because I love you." It was Juliet's turn to wrap her arms around him.

"I love you too." Was her quiet response. Juliet's voice was tired from a long day at work, but Shawn knew she meant it.

PSYCH

This feels like I've fallen in love

Fallen in love

Fallen in love

PSYCH

"Seven years ago I fell in love with you Juliet." He looked into her eyes, lifting her chin. Juliet smiled softly.

"I wish we knew it sooner."

"Things never worked out as we would have liked it to, but we're here now." Shawn said slowly. He wasn't used to being serious but it felt... right. With any other of those women it wouldn't have. Heck, not even with Abigail it would have felt right. But with Juliet it just was.

PSYCH

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as, the wind blows

So hold me in your arms

PSYCH

"I will protect you." Shawn said, repeating his words from many years ago.

"And I will protect you right back." Juliet mumbled, catching on. She started drifting slowly off to sleep. This was Shawn's favorite part of the night. When he could hold Juliet, remember every detail of her perfect hair, face, body illuminated in the moonlight. Sometimes Shawn caught himself still up early in the morning just staring at Juliet.

PSYCH

My heart's against your chest

Your lips pressed to my neck

I've fallen for your eyes

But they don't know me yet

PSYCH

Juliet was asleep, her chest against Shawn's, her lips still on his neck. But Shawn was still awake and treasuring every second of it. This was an example of one of the times he loved his gift. A memory that would stay with Shawn forever, no matter what.

He took in every detail multiple times, even though he didn't need to. Shawn forced his eyes open every time Juliet shifted, staring down at her. His eyes were full of admiration. Admiration and love.

PSYCH

I would have done it with all the lyrics, but it just repeats in some parts and I don't know what I'd do then. Sorry if you don't like how different it is from some of the lyrics. But I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
